poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Influential (class)
Influential The most powerful of telepaths can actual put their thoughts and desires into the minds of other living things. The Influential is a Psychic who can do just that. In basic terms it’s mind control, but the difference between influence and mind control is that the target doesn’t realize he is being influenced. The victim actually believes the Psychic’s desires are his or her own. They will act and the Influential will benefit. Cross Classing Body Snatcher: Influential, 20 WIS 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Influential Gifted Features 'Mental Suggestion' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the total exceeds 20, you may place a suggestion into the target’s mind. The target doesn’t need to act on it, nor do they immediately know why they thought of it. 'Now to Act' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 25 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the total exceeds 15, the target will act on a suggestion on their mind. If the suggestion is entirely contradictory to their regular behavior, they will be hesitant throughout the execution of the suggestion. If it isn’t possible to execute the suggestion, they will fail trying. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. Influential Features 'Attitude Adjustment' Prerequisites: Influential Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the result is higher than 15, choose 5 different Natures and assign each to the numbers 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Roll 1d6; on a result of 1, Attitude Adjustment fails; on a result of 2-6, give the target the assigned Nature. 'Attitude Adjustment +' Prerequisites: Influential, Attitude Adjustment Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the result is higher than 15, choose a Nature and give the target the assigned Nature. This Feature replaces Attitude Adjustment. 'Dream Eater' Prerequisites: Influential Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Dream Eater. 'Fear' Prerequisites: Influential, 23 INT Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the result exceeds 15, the target becomes Fearful for 10 minutes. When targeting a Fearful target, rolls need -2 to hit. While Fearful you must roll +2 to hit with anything. Wild targets will try to flee while Fearful. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Imposed Caution' Prerequisites: Influential Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 7 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: For 10 minutes, the target needs -3 to hit with any type of attack. For 10 minutes, the target’s Speed is halved. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Imposed Focus' Prerequisites: Influential Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 17 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: For 10 minutes, the target needs -3 to hit with any type of attack. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Memory Lapse' Prerequisites: Influential, a Pokemon with Disable Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 15 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the result exceeds 15, the target will forget a memory of your choice for 10 minutes. If the result exceeds 20, the target will forget a memory of your choice for 1 hour. This can include a Move, Ability or Feature. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Mind Control' Prerequisites: Influential, 28 INT, Level 18 Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 25 HP every 10 seconds. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: You have control of the target entirely. You know what they know and can have them do anything they are capable of doing. If you use mind control for more then 30 seconds at a time, you drain 40 HP every 10 seconds. Anyone may try to break out from Mind Control by making a Will check. The Check is to roll equal to or greater than the difference between the Mind Controller’s Intelligence and the target’s Intelligence on 1d20, adding the target’s INT modifier. If the check is successful, the Mind Controller does not lose the 25, or 40, HP they would have if they were successful in Mind Controlling the target. The target may attempt the Will check once per round. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Nightmare' Prerequisites: Influential Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 20 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Nightmare. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Stop' Prerequisites: Influential Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Drains 20 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the result exceeds 15, the target becomes immobile for 30 seconds. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. Category:Psychic Advanced Classes